Saint Simpsons: Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un nuevo peligro amenaza a la Tierra y nuestros Caballeros junto con sus Aprendices deberán detener los planes de la Diosa Eris de querer gobernar el Mundo, eliminando a Athena, ¿lograrán detenerla a tiempo?.


Capítulo Único: **Antes de empezar, quiero hacerles recordar que estoy también con The Lost Canvas, sumando a las películas que haré, además de Eris también entrarán Abel y Lucifer. Sumando a que aquí entrarán como protagonistas Adrien y Marinette de la serie "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug", quienes lucharan con los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices para detener a la malvada Diosa Eris.**

 **Como siempre, no soy dueño de Saint Seiya, Los Simpsons ni de "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug", éstas tres pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, empresas y países. El objetivo mío es solo entretener, nada más y sin mucho más que decir...¡Comenzamos! :D.**

* * *

\- _"Este es el Espacio Infinito, dentro de este Espacio que conocemos, se encuentra el Planeta que habitamos, la Tierra: Hace muchos años cuando los Dioses reinaban sobre la Tierra, había jóvenes que constantemente protegían a Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra, ellos eran llamados "Caballeros", los "Sagrados Caballeros de la Esperanza" combatían contra el Mal y defendían la verdad y la justicia. Y ahora que nuestro Mundo enfrentará un peligro sin precedente, otros jóvenes llenos de valor y poder han llegado acompañando a Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena: ¡Ellos son los Caballeros de Athena!"_ Presentó el narrador, dando por iniciada la historia.

(Música Pegasus Fantasy, Opening I de Saint Seiya)

Las campanas resonaban en el Orfanato donde los niños y niñas salían a jugar afuera, bajo un bello día de Sol y Cielos despejados, sin ninguna nube que amenazara con empapar su diversión, mientras que el vuelo de las gaviotas sobre la costa, indicaban que la pesca iba a ser buena.

\- ¡Esto es muy divertido! Dijo uno de los niños que llevaba un avión de juguete en sus manos.

\- ¡Préstamelo! Pidió otro, el cual se lo quitó de una manera brusca y sin pedirle permiso o darle las gracias, el pequeño salió llorando y fue hasta los brazos de una de las maestras.

\- ¡Makoto se robó mi planeador! Lloró el pequeño en brazos de una de las maestros, cuyos cabellos eran rubios como el propio oro.

\- Makoto. Dijo ella con un tono dulce.

\- ¡Makoto! Le regañó Miho al chico, quien se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Pero si se lo pedí prestado! Se defendió el niño castaño.

\- No seas abusivo, ya devuélveselo. Le pidió la chica de cabellos rubios, cuyo nombre era Erii Aizawa, quien se dirigió hasta él para pedirle que le devolviera el planeador.

Pero en vez de una respuesta, Makoto le sacó la lengua y lanzó el avión muy arriba.

\- ¡Si lo quieres, ve por él! Le desafió el chico.

\- ¡Mi planeador! Gritó el joven, yendo tras su preciado juguete, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba cruzando una calle muy transitada.

\- ¡Akira! Gritó preocupada Erii y fue tras él.

Akira recuperó su planeador de juguete pero cuando Erii llegó hasta él, evitando que fuera atropellado por los autos, ellos quedaron atrapados en el tránsito y uno de los coches, cuyo color era negro, se dirigía a toda hacia ellos, sin poder frenar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su conductor. Ante la mirada de Miho, los niños y del Sacerdote, aterrados y sin poder hacer nada, pensaron que sería el fin para ellos, cuando de golpe, dos personas intervinieron deteniendo el auto, el cual quedó frenado y con el frente dañado, además de que una sandía había explotado bajo sus ruedas, impidiéndole avanzar.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien, amigos? Preguntó uno de sus salvadores, cuyos cabellos eran rubios.

Erii estaba impresionada, mientras que Akira no se soltaba de ella por el miedo que aún le invadía.

\- Sí, gracias. Agradeció ella a las dos personas que les habían salvado.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y en sus manos cargaba con un importante cargamento de sandías.

\- Jeje, ustedes son de la escuela, ¿verdad?. Preguntó el ruso.

\- Sí. Respondió Erii.

\- Bueno, vine a visitar esta escuela y les traía tres sandías, pero una tuvo que ser sacrificada para salvar sus vidas. Comentó el rubio, mientras que veían bajo las ruedas del auto a la sandía que había quedado destruida, eso causó risas en Makoto y Erii, la cual se sonrojó por el toque cómico de las palabras de aquel joven.

\- Bueno, vámonos. Pidió la chica, quien alzó a upa a Makoto y dejaron las calles, volviendo a la escuela.

* * *

Allí estaban Seiya, Hyoga y Shun junto con sus Aprendices Bart, Lisa, Jessica, Allison, las gemelas Sherri y Terri, Rafa, Martin, Nelson, Milhouse y los Hermanos Todd y Rod Flanders, los cuales estaban divirtiéndose con los pequeños de aquella escuela.

\- ¡Es estupendo nuestro amigo Hyoga! Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Si! Detuvo al auto con una sola mano. Mostró sus respeto otro de los niños, mientras que estaban rodeando a Seiya y los demás acompañantes, Shun llevaba a una de las niñas en su espalda, cargándola, mientras que otros jugaban.

\- Eso es sencillo para los Guerreros Sagrados. [Mostró Seiya aquel poder y luego se dirigió hacia su amigo rubio] Oigan, ¿por qué no les muestran un poco de su poder sagrado a los niños, Hyoga y Allison? Adelante. Les invitó Seiya a ambos, cosa que asintieron afirmativamente.

\- Ya que lo pidió, Maestro Seiya. Alegó Allison y se preparó con su Maestro para mostrar su poder.

\- Shun, ¿Qué es el Cosmos? Preguntó la niña de cabellos pelirrojos, quien llevaba una paleta y estaba en los hombros del peli verde.

\- Bueno...Eh...Es...Umm. Iba a decir, pero se quedó callado al no poder hallar una respuesta para que la pequeña pudiera comprender a su tan temprana edad.

\- Es un "Pequeño Universo" dentro del Cuerpo, la Raíz del Espíritu. Respondió Hyoga, dejando a todos los niños y niñas sorprendidos.

\- ¿Un "Pequeño Universo"? Preguntó otro de ellos.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo nada, pero es impresionante. Dijo la pelirroja que estaba en los hombros de Shun.

A su vez, Erii se encontraba jugando con otro grupo de niñas, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, escuchando las maravillosas palabras de los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices.

\- Como que Erii está muy distraída hoy. Dijo uno de los niños.

\- Sí, no se puede concentrar. Agregó otra chica de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!. Reaccionó ella, viendo que el juego que les mostraba a los pequeños estaba todo desordenado, lo ocultó tras su espalda y sonrió, mostrando un intenso sonrojado en sus mejillas.

Volviendo con Seiya y sus amigos:

\- Bueno verán, niños, esa es la parte de nuestra Energía, aunque no está propiamente en nosotros, sin embargo todos deberíamos tener nuestro propio Cosmos. Alegó Seiya.

\- Bueno, entonces hay que intentarlo. Sugirió otro de los niños.

\- ¡Sí, usemos a Seiya como mesa de nuestro laboratorio! Agregó otro, sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- Jejeje, no, niños, no lo hagan...Les pidió Bart, tratando de frenar el intento.

\- ¡Esperen, niños...! Trató Seiya de detenerlos pero todos los pequeños se le lanzaron encima, mientras que era observado por sus amigos, Saori, Miho y Erii.

\- Jajaja, un clásico. Alegó Lisa, quien estaba leyendo la carta que había recibido de una amiga suya, a la cual había conocido en París.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica, Lisa? Preguntó Sherri.

\- Es mi amiga Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es de París y vendrá aquí. Le contó su amiga, muy contenta.

\- ¡Genial! Se alegraron las dos gemelas.

\- ¡AUXILIO! Pidió Seiya ayuda, mientras que los niños jugaban con él.

\- Seiya parece un niño más jugando en el jardín. Alegó Miho, divertida de ver al castaño.

Por su parte, Hyoga observaba a su amigo con los niños, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Erii, quien también hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

\- Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Allison.

\- ¿Eh? Jajaja, sí, tranquila, Allison, no pasa nada. Respondió el rubio, mientras que miraba unos segundos más a la chica rubia.

* * *

Esa noche en los muelles, Erii y Hyoga salieron a caminar bajo la Luna y las Estrellas, donde allí pudieron hablar tranquilos.

\- Tú y yo somos iguales, Erii, no tenemos a nadie, ni familia, ni padres. Dijo Hyoga, sentado en un extenso muro que dividía las calles de los muelles y que tenía, a su vez, una escalera de acceso.

\- Pero yo tengo a todos los niños de la escuela, así que no me siento sola en ningún momento. [Respondió ella y luego lo miró al ruso] ¿Y tú, Hyoga?.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo porque yo tengo a mis amigos, es muy difícil ver un Cielo tan despejado en la gran ciudad, ¿no lo crees?. Respondió él y luego le lanzó esa pregunta.

\- Sí, muy raro. Respondió ella, cuando en ese momento, una luz brillante se pudo divisar en los Cielos y que se dirigía hacia el Oeste, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

\- Una Estrella Fugaz. En el pueblo donde vivía, la gente decía que las Estrellas Fugaces son de mala suerte, pero en esta ciudad las personas les piden deseos. ¿Tú también lo haces?. Le contó Hyoga esa historia local de su pueblo, mientras que le preguntaba, mirándola a la joven, la cual había quedado viendo a la Estrella Fugaz.

\- Ah, ¿Qué?. Preguntó ella, distraída.

\- Veo que estabas pidiendo un deseo. Bien, comienza a hacer frío, será mejor que volvamos con Seiya y los demás. Sugirió Hyoga, tras reconocer la acción de la rubia sobre la Estrella Fugaz.

\- Ay por favor, adelántate, quiero quedarme aquí un momento. Le pidió ella, mientras que quedaba con la vista enfocada hacia el Cielo.

\- De acuerdo. Respondió Hyoga y dejó el sitio para volver con los demás.

Pero algo raro estaba ocurriendo con Erii, esa mirada dulce había cambiado por el de una seria.

* * *

La Estrella Fugaz continuó su camino y llegó hacia el Sureste, donde en las zonas montañosas, al pasar cerca de una montaña, hubo una enorme explosión, donde luces verde esmeralda emergieron desde las entrañas de las formaciones elevadas, para dar finalmente con el resultado final: Un Templo Principal, seguido de varias Casas al estilo de las 12 Zodiacales en el Santuario y con sus caminos de ascenso.

En las playas, Erii caminaba hacia donde estaba aquella Estrella, la había seguido por un buen rato, adentrándose en los bosques, donde en una antigua embarcación de madera, destruida por el paso del tiempo, ella ingresó y encontró en la parte central, una Manzana Dorada, brillante como el propio oro, su visión cambió y apoyó las manos, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos. Al hacerlo, desde un Cementerio ubicado en lo más profundo de los bosques, de sus tumbas, varios misteriosos sujetos comenzaron a despertar ante el llamado de la Manzana.

A la mañana siguiente, al sentir esa extraña y misteriosa fuerza, Saori se dirigió a caballo hacia los bosques, en donde encontró a Erii de pie y sin moverse, pronto detuvo al equino al verla allí.

\- Erii, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? [Le preguntó la chica de cabellos lila, pronto la rubia se dio la vuelta, mostrando una aterradora sonrisa.] ¡No! ¡Ella no es Erii! [Dijo Athena así misma, mientras que los ojos de la rubia resplandecieron de un fuerte color celeste, tomando control del caballo, el cual la terminó por arrojar al suelo]

Más tumba comenzaron a abrirse, ahora desde el fondo del Mar Mediterráneo.

* * *

En la Mansión Kido:

\- ¿Adónde habrá ido? Me extraña que haya dejado a su caballo con la pata rota. Quiso saber Shun al respecto de la desaparición de Saori.

\- Solo puedo llegar a pensar de que le haya pasado algo malo, de lo contrario ya estaría aquí. Temió Seiya lo peor, justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada al salón se abrió y apareció Miho.

\- ¡Seiya! Le llamó la chica al castaño.

\- Miho, ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Es que nadie ha visto a Erii desde esta mañana. Les contó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Seiya, levantándose del sillón, sorprendido.

\- ¿Erii desapareció? Preguntó Hyoga, también sorprendido.

* * *

A su vez, en las montañas, en aquel Templo misterioso, Athena estaba inconsciente y crucificada en una antigua Cruz Celta, sin poder moverse hasta que se escucharon pasos acercarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? Preguntó una misteriosa voz, la cual comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta donde Athena.

\- ¿Erii? No, ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?! Preguntó Athena a la misteriosa rubia, vestida de blanco y que portaba un Tridente en sus manos junto con la Manzana Dorada.

\- Haré lo que quiera contigo, entiéndelo, Athena, ya te tengo en mis manos. Dijo la misteriosa rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡La "Manzana Dorada"! " _Cuando la Diosa de la Guerra, Eris, vuelva a cobrar vida en forma de "Manzana Dorada" y sea arrojada por el "Cometa Leopardo", este Mundo sufrirá_ catástrofes" ¡Tú eres Eris!. Pensó Athena, para luego descubrir el nombre de la rival.

\- Estoy cansada de vivir en esta "Pequeña Manzana", ha llegado el momento de recuperar mi juventud y tener un cuerpo hermoso y lleno de vida como el tuyo. Mostró su plan la rubia.

\- ¿Así que por eso has robado el cuerpo de Erii? Preguntó Athena.

\- El Signo Astrológico de esta joven es el mismo que el mío, nació justamente bajo la Estrella que anuncia la Resurrección de la Diosa Eris. Respondió ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Ni siquiera a la Diosa Eris se le permitiría a utilizar a personas inocentes para hacerla sufrir por ambición. Le negó Athena a la rubia de que llevara a cabo tal tarea, pero eso la hizo enojar.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Acaso quieres de Ética conmigo?! [Preguntó, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa burlona] Deberías estar preocupada por ti y pos los demás, Athena, tu destino será entregar tu Sangre a mis Deseos. Mostró Eris su plan.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque yo estoy segura que los Sagrados Caballeros de Athena me protegerán, las cosas jamás saldrán como tú te las esperas, Eris. Río Athena, a pesar de que su vida pendía de un hilo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendida y furiosa.

La mano de Eris comenzó a temblar, mientras que emanaba sus energías, al ver la sonrisa de Athena, algo le empezó a preocupar.

\- _"No me agrada para nada esa sonrisa de confianza y seguridad"._ Jaja, descuida, Athena, yo me encargaré de que los Sagrados Caballeros, de los que estás tan orgullosa, mueran aquí frente a tus ojos ¡y entonces tu tonta sonrisa se convertirá en un gesto de angustia y miedo!. Sentenció Eris y lanzó un ataque con su Tridente hacia el Oeste, para la Mansión Kido.

* * *

Al caer la noche en la Mansión Kido, el ataque de Eris llegó, perforando los cristales de una de las ventanas de la segunda planta y destruyendo una antiguo reloj que estaba en el interior de una de las salas, esa explosión alertó a Shun y sus Aprendices, quienes entraron corriendo a aquel sitio.

\- ¡Maestro, mire! Le señaló Rod un mensaje escrito sobre la madera y rodeado por fuego, éste estaba en griego. Todos se dirigieron hacia la planta alta.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Quiso saber Seiya, al ver ese mensaje con una especie de mapa con una "X" en el medio.

\- Son antiguas Letras Griegas. Nos está diciendo que debemos ir por Athena. Reconoció Hyoga con Allison aquella escritura.

\- Eris. Nombró Shiryu, quien apareció con Martin.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin!. Dijo Seiya.

\- Nos está mandando un desafío por escrito. [Respondió el Oriental].

* * *

De vuelta en el Templo de Eris, en medio de la calma y la tensión que iba creciendo, un misterioso joven de cabellos negro y que portaba su Armadura color violeta, se acercó hasta la Diosa y se arrodilló, en señal de respeto hacia su autoridad.

\- Eris. [Dijo el misterioso joven, mientras que ella se volteó.] Los cinco ya hemos llegado. Agregó y otros Caballeros más aparecieron de golpe.

\- Maya de Signo de Sagitario/de la Flecha. Se presentó el joven de cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, cabellos negros y despeinado por atrás, patillas bastante largas y que le llegaban hasta el cuello. Su rostro era delgado, con una barbilla triangular, sus ojos de color negro y sujetaba su casco.

\- Orfeo del Signo de Harpa/de la Lira. Se presentó el joven de cabellos color azul, cuerpo atlético al igual que Maya, rostro delgado y delicado y sus ojos eran de color negro, además de portar una Lira en sus manos.

\- Christ del Signo de la Cruz del Sur. Añadió el Caballero de cabellos rubios, tez blanca, rostro delgado, barbilla triangular, sus ojos eran de color verde.

\- Soy Yan del Signo del Escudo. Añadió el joven de largos cabellos negros.

\- Y yo soy Jaga del Signo de Orión. Finalizó el último de los jóvenes, cuyos cabellos eran negros, corto y alborotado.

\- Los estaba esperando, Guerreros Fantasmas. Les dio la bienvenida Eris.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Preguntó Saori.

\- Jajaja, ¡los Verdugos que se harán cargo de enviar a tus Caballeros al Infierno! ¡Jajaja!. Se burló Eris, mientras que la preocupación invadió a Saori.

* * *

A su vez, mientras que en la Mansión Kido los Caballeros y sus Aprendices partían hacia los bosques donde estaba el Templo de Eris, Marinette y Adrien habían llegado con Lisa, pero ella también debía partir para ayudar a sus amigos en la lucha contra la Diosa.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte, Lisa? Preguntó Marinette a su amiga.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero es una situación urgente, pero te prometo que volveré rápido y podremos salir a pasear por la ciudad. Es una promesa. Juró Lisa, sin contarle que ella era una Guerrera de Athena.

\- Está bien, prometo que te esperaremos. Juró la chica.

\- Te esperaremos en la Mansión Kido y muchas gracias por invitarnos. Finalizó Adrien, mientras que ella y su novio ingresaban en la Mansión.

Lisa se unió a sus amigos y partieron con Seiya y los demás hacia los bosques, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero debían rescatar a Athena a toda prisa.

* * *

\- Ahora voy a decirte una cosa más: Para que mi carne pueda regenerarse de nuevo, esta Manzana Dorada tendrá que absorber toda tu Energía fresca, reviviré completamente en el momento en el que tú mueras. Le dijo Eris, mientras que extendía aquel brillante artefacto.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Preguntó Saori.

\- Jejeje, todo estará listo cuando el Sol se ponga esta tarde, te juro que vas a disfrutar mucho tu viaje a la Muerte. Se burló Eris, mientras que la Manzana comenzaba con su tarea.

* * *

\- ¡De prisa, Saori está en peligro! Pidió Lisa, mientras que se iban moviendo a toda velocidad por los senderos boscosos.

* * *

\- Esos Payasos no deben tardar mucho, ¡tendrán que ir a recibirlos, Fantasmas! [Ordenó Eris y sus fuerzas se movieron en dirección para destruir a los Santos de Athena] ¡Athena, el verdadero dolor del Castigo está por llegar!. Le sentenció la rubia.

* * *

En la Mansión Kido, Marinette y Adrien se habían instalado, a pesar de que Lisa se había ido, algo extraño le llamaba la atención a la chica de Francia y era el por qué todos los demás habían partido también con rumbo hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por tu amiga, Marinette? Preguntó Tikki, la Kwami de ella, la cual representaba a la Catarina.

\- Sí, de golpe ella tuvo que partir con sus amigos hacia el Norte, algo no me gusta y puedo sentirlo. Temió ella.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo puedo sentir pero no es Hawk Moth, esta vez no, es algo muy más peligroso que los akumas que él lanzaba, ya que ahora se encuentra derrotado y encerrado, aquí hay un enemigo mucho más peligroso y es Eris. Le contó Tikki.

\- ¿Hablas de la Diosa de la Manzana Dorada? ¿Cómo es posible? Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Conozco mucho de esto y la Diosa Athena corre peligro, tu amiga no te lo contó pero ella es una Guerrera, un Caballero del Zodiaco, representando a la Casa de Virgo, al igual que su hermano y amigos y junto con los Caballeros de Bronce, luchan por la Tierra, la Paz, la Verdad y la Justicia. Contó Tikki sobre los Guerreros de Athena.

Mientras que Marinette tomaba una decisión para ayudar a su amiga junto con Adrien, por su parte, el rubio se hallaba con Plagg sobre lo que deberían hacer.

\- Nos necesitan, Adrien, Eris es muy peligrosa y si no la detenemos, Athena morirá. Le dijo el Kwami del Gato.

\- Tienes razón, ¡andando!. Respondió el joven, mientras que se transformaban en LadyBug y Chat Noir, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia los bosques.

* * *

A su vez, en aquellos páramos, Seiya y los demás continuaban con su avance para llegar con Saori y salvarla de las garras de Eris.

\- Así que la leyenda de la Regeneración de la Diosa de la Guerra, Eris, es verdad y si es así, ella no será un enemigo ordinario. Observó Seiya hacia el Templo y las casas que la componían.

\- Espero que Saori se encuentre bien. Pidió Hyoga.

\- Ojala que mi hermano Ikki estuviera con nosotros. Agregó Shun sobre la ausencia de su hermano.

\- Tal vez nuestro enemigo ya nos puso una trampa. Tenemos que ir separados desde ahora. Impartió Shiryu el plan.

\- Tiene razón, Maestro Shiryu, si vamos juntos va a ser una emboscada. Alegó Martin.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha y separados.

* * *

Cruzando los escombros y rocas caídas desde las montañas, Seiya y Bart se abrieron camino, hasta que una voz les detuvo.

\- ¡Los he estado esperando! Les dijo uno de los Santos Fantasmas, quien estaba arriba de un enorme escombro.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Bart al enemigo.

\- Sé que han escuchado algo sobre los Guerreros Sagrados, ellos nunca abandonan a su presa una vez que la eligen. ¡Yo soy Maya del Signo de Sagitario, el que tiene las "Flechas Mortales"! Se presentó el rival, quien tomó posición de combate y su Cosmos violeta le rodeó.

\- ¡¿Maya de Sagitario!? Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡MUERAN, CABALLEROS SAGRADOS DE ATHENA! Exclamó el Santo Fantasma, mientras que ambos se lanzaban golpes, los cuales eran evadidos el uno del otro.

Los tres se separaron en diversos puntos, después del primer round fallido.

\- ¡Si eres un asesino de Eris, no tendré consideraciones! ¡TOMA ESTO: "PUÑOS DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart su ofensiva, pero el rival creó varias copias para el ataque diera contra aquellos falsos, menos al original.

\- ¡¿Adónde fue?! Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¡¿Ya terminaron?! [Preguntó, para que luego ambos se giraran y lo vieran completamente sin ningún rasguño] ¡Entonces ahora es mi turno! ¡"FLECHAS ENVENENADAS"!. Una vez que terminó de hablar, lanzó su contra-ofensiva, el cual consistió en un bombardeo de flechas, las cuales dieron contra Seiya y Bart.

\- _"Esto no puede ser, ¡tiene una Lluvia de Flechas"_ [Pensó el muchacho, mientras que eran lanzados contra una pared y justo en ese momento, otra Flecha se dirigía contra ellos, pero terminó incrustada en el muro de ladrillos] ¡Estas son Flechas de verdad! Examinó Seiya aquellas letales armas, por su parte, Maya se preparó para otra ofensiva.

\- ¡Aquí viene otra vez! Alertó Bart.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el rival, volviendo a lanzar otra oleada de Flechas, las cuales no dieron contra sus objetivos, sino que cubrieron el muro.

\- No podemos seguir esquivando sus Flechas así, ¡tendremos que evadirlas una por una! ¡Eso haremos!, ¡Vamos; Bart!. Ideó Seiya su plan y se dirigieron hacia el rival.

Maya volvió a atacarlos al verlos dirigirse hacia él.

\- ¡DAMA TU FUERZA, PEGASO! [Exclamó el joven, quien con Bart lanzaron una feroz ofensiva contra Maya, el cual esquivó el ataque, el cual terminó por otro muro donde él estaba y éste se derrumbó! ¡"PUÑOS DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"! Atacaron repetidas veces hacia el rival, el cual fue lanzado contra una pared, para luego caer al piso.

\- ¿Murió? Preguntó Bart, mientras que ambos se acercaban.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. [Respondió Seiya y se agachó para mover al joven y preguntarle sobre Saori] ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está Saori? ¡¿Qué está tramando Eris?! ¡Oye!. De nada sirve preguntar. Dijo Seiya, tras mover al Santo Fantasma Maya de Sagitario, el cual murió, producto de la ofensiva que habían lanzado ambos Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¡Maestro, mire en su pecho! Le señaló Bart una de las Flechas que había dado contra su objetivo.

\- ¡Oh! Una de las Flechas logró herirme, así está mejor. Dijo Seiya, calmando la tensión y sacándose la Flecha, la cual cayó cerca del cuerpo de Maya.

\- _"Con eso tendrás...pronto entenderás que mis Flechas son mortales"_ Dio su aviso final Maya, para luego morir.

* * *

En una cueva, la cual se encontraba formada su exterior por un arco de piedras y hallado a mitad del bosque, dentro había un extenso camino frío, cubierto de las raíces de los árboles y restos de estructuras griegas.

\- Semejante sitio se idearon. Observó Allison, sorprendida.

Justo en ese momento, las estatuas y las columnas que las protegían y sujetaba, cedieron y una de ellas colapsó sobre Hyoga y Allison, quienes se salvaron.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, el Cisne Hyoga y la Sirena Allison en persona! Dijo el rival, el cual emergió de las estatuas.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Ordenó Hyoga saber sobre el rival.

\- Christ de la Cruz del Sur. Se presentó el rubio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debí saberlo! Dijo Hyoga, dando unos pasos hacia el enemigo.

\- Soy un Guerrero Fantasma revivido por la Diosa Eris. Agradeció el Santo de la Cruz del Sur a la rubia.

\- ¿Eris? Preguntó Hyoga, tomando posiciones de combate con Allison.

\- ¡No hay necesidad de contestar! [Se negó a responder y pegó un salto hacia donde estaban ellos] ¡Ahora tú, Cisne y lo mismo tu Aprendiz, irán directo a la tumba!. Dijo decidido en liquidarlos.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! Le desafió Allison.

\- ¡Allison tiene razón, no será tan fácil, todavía tengo unas cosas que preguntarte, Chris! [Le dijo desafiante, Hyoga y el rubio retrocedió asustado ante el incremento de poder de ambos enemigos].

\- ¿Creen que el "Polvo de Diamantes" funcionará conmigo? [Les preguntó y se preparó para contra-atacar] ¡"PUÑO RELÁMPAGO DE LA CRUZ DEL SUR"! Lanzó Christ su ofensiva.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Se defendieron Hyoga y Allison, pero cuando los tres poderes chocaron, la victoria fue para Christ, quien logró causar un daño en las Armaduras de los dos personajes, mientras que el Aire Helado salía de aquella abertura.

\- ¡Jajajaja! [Se río, triunfante, Christ, pero de golpe, algo extraño le hizo cambiar su victoria] ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Es demasiado frío!. Exclamó el rival, quien quedó preso en el hielo.

\- Descuida, mantengo el aire lo suficientemente frío para que no detenga tus pulsaciones, ¡ahora contestarás a mis preguntas!. Se acercó Hyoga, preparado para interrogar al rival.

\- Así que tú eres, Hyoga, ¿verdad? [Preguntó una voz familiar, la cual hizo que se voltearan el ruso y su Aprendiz hacia unas escaleras donde emanaba una intensa luz dorada].

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! Preguntó Allison.

\- Erii está en mi corazón, quiere salir a saludarte, Hyoga. Le dijo Eris, quien entró en escena.

\- ¡¿Erii?! Preguntó el ruso sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! Preguntó Allison.

La rubia permaneció en silencio ante las preguntas, para luego responder.

\- Yo soy Eris. Se presentó.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Hyoga sorprendido, cuando en ese momento, Chris lo atacó por sorpresa.

\- ¡MUERE! Gritó furioso y lo alzó hacia arriba.

\- ¡Suéltalo! Le ordenó Allison, golpeando al rival pero sin hacer ningún efecto alguno.

Inmediatamente, el rubio lanzó a ambos Caballeros contra las columnas, a las cuales terminaron estrellándose, acto seguido, Chris los inmovilizó y Eris preparó su Tridente, el cual terminó lanzando como un proyectil mortal, sin importarle que Christ estuviera en el medio, el arma lo atravesó a él desde la espalda hasta el pecho y de ahí llegó hasta Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡ERIS! Gritó el rubio, sintiendo el peor de los tormentos.

\- ¡ERIS! Gritó Hyoga.

Inmediatamente, el Santo Fantasma Chris de la Cruz del Sur se desplomó, sin vida, sobre el suelo, con una parte del Tridente atravesando su pecho, mientras que Hyoga y Allison tenían la parte de la punta.

\- Maldita. Le insultó Allison, herida por el arma.

Sin decir nada más, Eris se retiró de las cámaras subterráneas, dejando a Hyoga y Allison al borde de la muerte, mientras que Athena seguía sufriendo por la desaparición de su Energía por la "Manzana Dorada".

* * *

A su vez, en las cercanías de un arroyo, Seiya se detuvo junto con Bart.

\- Maestro, ¿no cree que debería ir a buscar a Lisa? Esa Flecha que le alcanzó me da mala espina. Le sugirió Bart al castaño.

\- Jeje, tranquilo, no te preocupes que estoy bien, dentro de poco seguiremos camino. Le tranquilizó su Maestro, quien le pasó su mano por los cabellos rubios.

Mientras que Seiya hundía sus manos en las aguas para poder calmar la sed tras el combate, algo le estaba sucediendo.

\- _"¡Qué delicia! Me siento muy extraño. ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"_ Se preguntó, mirando que su reflejo se distorsionaba.

* * *

Por su parte, Shiryu y Martin habían llegado a otro de los sectores, en un sitio donde una cascada caía desde una fuente.

\- Está muy calmo este sitio. Dijo Martin, quien no bajaba la guardia.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no me gusta para nada este lugar. Lo defendió Shiryu.

\- ¡Ustedes son Dragón y Lobo, ¿verdad?! [Preguntó una voz que vino desde los Cielos y vieron como el rival Yan de Escudo se lanzaba contra ellos] ¡Tomen esto como un saludo!. Exclamó el rival, pateando a Shiryu, mientras que Martin tomaba su Espada Excalibur.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito! Gritó el intelectual, yendo al combate.

\- ¡Jajaja, ya lo veremos, niño! [Se burló Jaga y lo arrojó al suelo junto con Shiryu.] Aún no es el momento de derramar sangre, no hasta que hayas intentado usar tu poderoso Escudo y Puño contra mí: ¡Soy Yan del Signo del Escudo!. Terminó por hablar y se presentó.

\- Yan del Signo del Escudo...entonces como las has pedido, ¡te haré probar mi Poderoso Puño!. [Sentenció Shiryu y se lanzó al asalto contra Yan, pero éste empleó su Escudo, logrando detener el golpe y quebrando la ofensiva de Shiryu].

Inmediatamente, el rival pegó un gran salto en los Cielos.

\- ¡AHORA VERÁN! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Gritó y de un poderoso golpe, logró destruir el Escudo de Shiryu] Jajaja, ahora también tienes roto tu brazo, jejeje. ¡Y eso no es nada, la próxima vez los romperé en mil pedazos! Sentenció Yan y comenzó a atacarlos a ambos repetidas veces, haciéndoles sangrar, mientras que Athena estaba agonizando cada vez más, podía sentir a sus Caballeros ser atacados por los rivales.

Uno a uno, los golpes de Yan causaron que los cascos de Shiryu y Martin salieran volando.

\- ¡MUERAN! [Gritó y los arrojó hacia las aguas, donde quedaron allí tendidos] Dragón Shiryu, Martin de Lobo, no son tan fuerte como se rumoreaba. Se burló victorioso Yan.

\- _"¿Acaso no podremos vencerlo? ¡Claro que sí: Hizo que incendiara todo mi Cosmos pero si lo golpeamos con mi "Dragón Ascendente", incluso con este cuerpo tan herido, le ganaríamos!"_ [Reaccionó Shiryu y se levantó] ¡Espera! [Detuvo a Yan, quien estaba por retirarse].

\- ¿En verdad eres un Dragón? Preguntó Yan, burlón, mientras que Shiryu y Martin se preparaban.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Caballero de largos cabellos negros se deshizo de su Armadura y envuelto en un gran Cosmos, se dirigió hacia su rival.

\- La Victoria no ha sido determinada. Le dijo Shiryu, listo para combatir.

\- ¿Pelearás sin tu Armadura? ¿Estás ansioso por morir y condenar al mismo destino a tu Aprendiz? ¡Haré realidad tus deseos!. Sentenció el enemigo, quien se volvió a elevar en los Cielos.

\- Siempre he estado preparado para morir, pero no moriré en vano: ¡Dragón Asciende al Monte Lu! Preparó Shiryu su ofensiva.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yan quedó preso del ataque de Shiryu, quien no desperdició ni un segundo más: Inmediatamente lanzó con Martin otra ofensiva, esta vez más severa contra el peli negro, quien trató de defenderse.

El ataque de Shiryu y Martin logró destruir la defensa de Yan, su Escudo fue destruido en miles de fragmentos, todo siendo visto por él, para luego con horror ver como Shiryu y Martin atravesaban su pecho.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo tu Puño roto contra mi Poderoso Escudo?!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Santo Fantasma Yan del Escudo, quien cayó derrotado y muerto al piso.

Shiryu, estando muy debilitado junto con Martin, cayeron también desplomados al piso.

\- _"Por favor, ayuda también a los otros, Athena"_ Pidió el Oriental.

* * *

Subiendo por unas escaleras de mármol, el paso de Seiya estaba cada vez más debilitado por el veneno de la Flecha de Maya.

\- _"Estoy perdiendo la vista..."_ Se dijo Seiya para sus adentros.

* * *

Subiendo por unas formaciones rocosas, Shun con los Hermanos Flanders, Sherri, Terri y Jessica, iban sujetos a las "Cadenas" para evitar algún accidente.

\- ¿Algo, Sherri? Preguntó Terri a su gemela, la cual estaba de vigilancia.

\- Nada, sigamos. Pidió la chica.

Una vez que subieron y pusieron los pies en tierra firme, una extraña y dulce melodía los atrajo, para eso la siguieron, cruzando todo un exterior cubierto de Estatuas de los Dioses Griegos.

\- ¿De dónde vendrá esa música, Maestro Shun? Preguntó Todd.

\- Está cerca, no se separen, niños. Les pidió el hermano de Ikki.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro! Respondieron ellos al unísono.

\- ¡Qué maravillosa tonada! Dijo Shun, fascinado.

\- Qué bueno que les agrada mi música, Andrómeda y Compañía. [Les agradeció aquel joven que se hallaba sentado en una extensa base de mármol, tocando su bella Lira e inundando todo el sitio con sus melodías].

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de mis Aprendices? [Preguntó Shun sorprendido.] ¡Ah! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!. Se dirigió hacia el joven de la Lira.

\- Creo que esa Manta Sagrada estaba relacionada con el Guerrero Sagrado, conocido como el "Legendario Trovador". Dijo Jessica.

\- Cierto, yo soy Orfeo del Signo del Harpa, esta tonada será un Réquiem para ustedes. Se presentó y les dejó su advertencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Shun.

Pronto, los dedos de Orfeo dejaron de tocar su Lira, para lanzarse al asalto, pegando un salto desde el aire.

\- Bien, descansen en paz: Mi "Réquiem de Cuerdas". Sentenció Orfeo, quien lanzó su ofensiva, logrando atrapar a Shun y a los niños con aquellas poderosas Cuerdas, las cuales comenzaban a asfixiarlos y a destruir sus Armaduras poco a poco.

\- ¡No...puedo...respirar! Gritó Sherri, quien hacía un esfuerzo junto a Terri por liberarse y ayudar a sus amigos y a su Maestro.

\- Este será tu fin, Andrómeda y lo mismo para tus Aprendices. Terminó por decir Orfeo, el cual terminó de tocar y desde la Cuerda Central, lanzó su golpe mortal, con el cual iba a darles la muerte.

Pero justo en ese momento, un poderoso ataque destruyó la ofensiva de Orfeo.

\- ¡Hermano, niños! [Exclamó Ikki de Fénix, hermano de Shun, quien había llegado junto con su Aprendiz, Nelson de Capricornio] ¿Te encuentras bien, Shun? ¿Niños? Les preguntó Ikki, quien fue hasta donde estaban ellos tendidos en el suelo.

\- Hermano...Qué bueno que llegaste. Le agradeció Shun.

\- Hermanos, ¡esto es una tontería! Si no te hubieras entrometido, hubiera permitido que tu hermano y sus Estudiantes hubieran muerto tranquilamente. Dijo Orfeo con un fresco y tranquilo, apoyándose en una de las columnas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Tú eres el que morirá, ahora prueba mi "Puño Fantasma"! Le advirtió Ikki, furioso por lo que le había hecho Orfeo a su hermano y Aprendices, para luego lanzar su veloz ofensiva contra Orfeo, el cual quedó helado al recibir el ataque.

* * *

 **Mente de Orfeo:** Rodeado de un bello jardín con flores, vivos colores, la Naturaleza en la más pura de sus expresiones y un joven que tocaba tranquilo en aquel sitio con su Harpa, cuando de golpe, un descuido, un error que le terminó costando todo a él en una apuesta del destino, donde todo cambió a un aterrador escenario parecido al propio Infierno, donde los gritos del muchacho eran escuchados, sufriendo en el Fuego Eterno por su error al destruir la "Cuerda Central", mientras que su cuerpo y alma ardían hasta quedar hechos huesos.

* * *

 **Fin de la Mente de Orfeo:** \- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has visto el Infierno? Jejeje, mejor no pregunto, Tu Sistema Nervioso está destrozado y pronto morirás. Preguntó, pero entonces Orfeo salió de aquel trance.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Se río el rival.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntaron Ikki y Nelson.

\- No crean que con ese "Golpe Fantasma" haya dañado mi Sistema Nervioso. Se burló del ataque de Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quisieron saber ambos.

\- Para los Guerreros Fantasma, el Infierno es como nuestro Segundo Hogar, no le tememos en lo absoluto. Dijo, explicándole aquel sitio.

\- ¿Guerreros Fantasma? No puedes ser un Guerrero Muerto que ha volvió de Ultratumba, ¡es imposible!. Se negó Ikki a creerse las palabras del rival.

\- No soy un Espíritu Difunto, simplemente se me dio un cuerpo nuevo cuando le juré fidelidad a la Diosa Eris. Respondió a las preguntas de sus rivales.

\- Así que le vendiste tu Alma a una Diosa Maligna, ¡Qué pena me das!. Se burló Ikki de él.

\- ¡Hum! [Bufó Orfeo y preparó su Lira].

Un ambiente de Oscuridad apareció cuando Orfeo comenzó a tocar su Lira, de ésta aparecieron varias "Cuerdas", las cuales fueron en dirección hacia Ikki y su Aprendiz Nelson.

\- ¡Hermano! Gritó, pero Ikki y su Aprendiz no eran tontos, inmediatamente esquivaron el ataque, elevándose en el aire y pronto comenzó a aparecer el Fuego del Ave Fénix en ellos.

\- ¡Torpe! Una vez que Guerrero Sagrado de un Truco, no vuelve a tener resultado. [Le advirtió de aquella desventaja y Orfeo se cubrió los ojos por el incremento en la intensidad y la luminosidad del fuego, ya que el Ave Fénix había aparecido] ¡LAS "ALAS DEL AVE FÉNIX" SE ELEVAN AL CIELO!. Exclamó Ikki y con Nelson lanzaron su ofensiva final contra Orfeo de Lira, quien fue arrojado por una increíble fuerza.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó, preso del pánico, el rival.

\- ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN, TE ENSEÑARÉ A NO ADORAR AL MAL!. Sentenció Ikki y dieron el golpe final, acabando con la vida del Santo Fantasma Orfeo de Lira, cuya Armadura quedó reducida a cenizas.

* * *

Por su parte, LadyBug y Chat Noir habían logrado llegar hasta el Templo de Eris, en medio de esos caminos de ascenso hacia donde se hallaba la Diosa de la Guerra, se fueron encontrando con cada uno de los rivales que habían peleado contra Seiya y sus amigos.

\- ¡Esos de ahí son Shiryu y Martin! Exclamó Adrien, quien fue hasta donde estaban ambos.

Se acercaron y Marinette tomó las pulsaciones de ambos.

\- Tranquilo, están inconscientes, han debido de haber peleado mucho contra ese sujeto que está ahí. Pero me extraña que no lleven ningún akuma. Indagó la chica de cabellos azules.

\- Esto no es obra de Hawk Moth, él ha sido detenido por nosotros pero...[Adrien se detuvo, al saber que su propio padre, Gabriel, era el villano que tanto combatían, le dolía en el alma tener que saberlo, su novia apoyó sus manos en los hombros del rubio].

\- Tranquilo, entiendo lo de tu papa, pero no puedes seguir así, somos un equipo tú y yo, siendo novios y civiles a la vez, nuestro deber es proteger no solo a París, sino a todo el Mundo. ¿Qué dices, gatito? ¿Vamos a patearle el trasero a Eris? Le dio ella ánimos, levantando la moral del joven.

\- Andando, Mi Lady, damas primero. Dijo con un tono de cortesía y caballerosidad hacia su novia, como siempre lo había hecho, incluso cuando antes no sabía de la identidad de Marinette.

Cruzaron varios tramos más, muchos de difícil acceso pero finalmente arribaron hasta las escaleras, donde se encontraron a lo lejos, a Seiya y Bart, el rubio se hallaba ayudando a su Maestro a subir.

\- Un poco más, ya estamos llegando, Maestro. Dijo Bart, quien lo ayudaba hasta que finalmente arribaron hasta el camino que llevaba al Templo de Eris, donde ella los recibió.

\- Gracias por venir, Pegaso y Tigre. Les dio la bienvenida la rubia.

\- ¡Tú debes ser...! ¡¿Saori?! Preguntó Seiya y sus ojos se desviaron al ver a la Diosa aún en agonía.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, agh! Se alegró ella de verlos, pero pronto volvió a caer bajo el poder de la "Manzana".

\- ¡La "Manzana Dorada"...Saori, vamos, Bart! Dijo Seiya y se lanzaron para rescatarla, pero Eris intervino, deteniendo su avance.

\- ¡Sí, Mi Encarnación, la "Manzana Dorada ahora le está robando toda la energía de juventud a Athena, para luego entregármela! Muy pronto ya no tendré que usar este cuerpo que solo es prestado, ¡jajajajajaja!. Se reveló finalmente la verdadera figura de Eris: Sus cabellos eran largos color azul, del mismo color eran sus labios y ojos, llevaba un vestido rojo con un cinturón negro con algunos detalles en dorado, también poseía una diadema y aretes también dorados.

\- ¡Pero si es Erii! Observó Seiya, al ver que la chica rubia había sido liberada y ahora la verdadera culpable aparecía delante de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! Ría victoriosa, mientras que un Cosmos azul la rodeaba por completo y llevaba su Tridente en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Tú eres Eris?! Preguntó Seiya con Bart, dando un paso hacia ella.

\- Cuando el Sol se ponga ahora, habré vuelto completamente a este Mundo y tomaré el Trono de la Diosa Athena. Sentenció Eris.

\- ¡No vamos a permitir eso! Le advirtió Seiya y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡Jaga! Llamó ella al Santo Fantasma de Orión, quien salió de las sombras, detrás de las columnas del Templo, mientras que ella dejaba que su Guerrero se hiciera cargo de los intrusos.

Allí apareció el rival de cabellos negros.

\- Jejeje. Río el enemigo.

\- Se dice que Jaga fue el Guerrero más poderoso del Pasado, ¡¿cómo es posible que ahora seas solo una mascota más de Eris?! Relató Seiya la historia de aquel Guerrero, el cual habló.

\- Ustedes no entienden la mortificación que produce el ser olvidado por las personas al entrar en el Laberinto de la Muerte. Pero pronto sabrán lo que es estar en ese Mundo de Sombras. Les dijo, haciendo enojar a Seiya y a Bart.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te venceré!. Le dijo Seiya, pero en ese momento, la Flecha que tenía enterrada en su cuerpo lo hizo detener.

\- Esa Flecha es de Maya. Observó Jaga aquel proyectil.

\- Esto...no me causa ningún dolor...[Dijo Seiya, pero su visión comenzó a nublarse] ¿Qué pasa?. Se preguntó por aquel repentino fallo de su visión.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Saori.

\- Pegaso, esa Flecha estaba llena de un Veneno maravillosamente mortal, paulatinamente perderás los Cinco Sentidos, ¡morirás envuelto en el dolor y en la insoportable Oscuridad! ¡Querrás morir rápidamente!. Le dijo Eris, burlándose de la pronta muerte que tendría el castaño.

\- ¡Eso no puedo creerlo, toma esto: "Puño de la Estrella de Pegaso!. Se negó a creerse eso y lanzaron su ofensiva contra Jaga.

Pero el rival no recibió ningún golpe, se quitó la capa y se preparó para lanzar su contra-ofensiva, arrojo su capa negra contra Seiya y Bart, tapándoles la vista y cayendo por las escaleras.

\- Je, ¿no ven que ya es demasiado tarde? Preguntó burlonamente, tras pegar un gran salto en el aire y aterrizar luego frente a ellos, quienes se quitaban la capa negra.

\- Demonios, ¡es imposible! ¡Esto es una tontería! ¡No permitiré que continúes! Le advirtió Seiya y volvió a lanzar otro golpe, pero éste fue errado.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Athena, mientras que Eris disfrutaba aquel sufrimiento.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Volvieron a lanzarse al asalto Seiya y Bart, pero en ese momento, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡Esperen, Seiya, Bart! Pidió Ikki, quien detuvo el golpe.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson! Se sorprendieron de verlos.

\- El Mal no puede reinar sobre la Tierra, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él. [Les dijo, mientras que tomarían cartas en el asunto contra el Santo Fantasma Jaga de Orión, en ese momento, Seiya colapsó en el suelo] ¡Seiya!. Gritó Ikki, mientras que iba a atenderlo, justo en ese momento llegó Lisa.

\- Es inútil, Pegaso no puede ser salvado. La muerte es su único futuro. Les dijo en forma profetizada Jaga.

\- ¡Podrás disculparte en cuanto hayas vuelto a tu tumba! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó Ikki y con Nelson se lanzaron a la ofensiva contra Jaga, quien en ese momento, detuvo el ataque y los lanzó por los aires.

\- ¡Uff, de la que nos salvamos! Se alivió Nelson al ver que cayeron a salvo.

Ahora fue el turno de Jaga, el cual lanzó repetidos golpes contra Ikki y Nelson, pero ambos los evadieron y se trenzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, elevándose por los aires y agarrando al rival, a quien terminó por estrellarlo contra una columna del Templo.

\- ¡Vuelve otra vez! Advirtió Nelson y en ese momento, Ikki y Jaga se dieron un feroz golpe, el de Jaga dio contra el casco de Ikki, destruyendo parte del mismo y el del Fénix dio contra la región abdominal del peli negro.

Inmediatamente, Ikki aterrizó y varias gotas de sangre cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Fénix, Capricornio, les felicito por parar mi "Ataque Ultra-mortífero" pero entiendan que su destino, es el mismo que el de Seiya! Les felicitó y dejó en claro que pronto acabaría con ellos.

\- No, yo debo felicitarte por seguir de pie después de mi "Golpe de Poder", pero...¡la próxima vez no te será tan fácil!. [Le advirtió Ikki, mientras que aumentaban su Cosmos tanto él como su Aprendiz, todo siendo visto por Jaga, Lisa y por LadyBug y Chat Noir, quienes estaban observando la batalla].

Jaga se preparó para el siguiente round.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡"LAS ALAS DEL AVE FÉNIX" SUBEN AL CIELO! Lanzaron Ikki y Nelson su ofensiva para destruir a Jaga, pero en ese momento, algo salió mal, el ataque se dirigió en contra de ellos.

\- ¡"CHOQUE MEGA ATÓMICO DE METEORO"! Contra-atacó Jaga, quien lanzó con una increíble violencia a Ikki y Nelson, los cuales se estrellaron contra las escaleras y terminaron cayendo al suelo.

Por su parte, Eris disfrutaba de aquel sufrimiento y posible derrota de los Caballeros de Athena.

\- ¿Ves los desganados que son? ¡¿Eso era lo que esperabas de tus Sagrados Caballeros de Athena?! Supongo que debes de estar decepcionada. Dijo Eris, quien se giró para ver a Athena.

\- No, no lo estoy, sigo creyendo que mis Caballeros me protegerá, así como yo también les daré protección a mis Caballeros. Dijo Athena, viendo que sus Caballeros no se rendirían.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así en este momento?! Preguntó Eris, furiosa, justo Seiya abrió los ojos.

\- Saori. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Athena al ver al Caballero de Pegaso levantarse.

\- Porque nosotros hicimos un Juramento, incluso al borde de la Muerte nosotros protegeremos a Athena a toda costa, no importa lo que nos pase, nuestra vida es por ella, ¡por Athena!. Dijo Lisa, también levantándose del suelo, lista para combatir.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, Lisa! Exclamó Saori, al verlos listos para pelear.

\- ¡No sirve de nada gritar, Pegaso ya perdió los Cinco Sentidos, así que ya no puede escucharte ni verte! Le detuvo Eris, mientras que Jaga se lanzaba al ataque, golpeando a los tres Caballeros a la vez.

\- ¡Este será tu fin, Pegaso, al igual que el de tus Aprendices! Sentenció el rival, quien los tenía contra una columna, repartiendo golpes a cada uno de ellos, hasta que en ese momento, Seiya logró retirarse de aquel sitio, mientras que Athena cerraba los ojos y sus lágrimas bajaban, a su vez que Ikki y Nelson se recuperaban del ataque anterior.

\- _"Saori...debo salvar a Saori"_ Pensó Seiya, yendo en dirección hacia la Diosa, tambaleando por la pérdida de sus Cinco Sentidos.

\- ¡Eres valiente, Seiya! Le felicitó Jaga y saltó en el aire, listo para matarlo.

\- ¡Seiya! Le advirtió Ikki.

\- ¡Te pondré punto final! Sentenció Jaga y de un fuerte ataque volador, lanzó a Seiya fuera del Templo, hacia los acantilados, donde allí cayó.

Dentro del Templo, Eris celebraba su victoria.

\- ¡Jajajaja, Jajajaja, ¿Qué sucede, Athena?! ¿Ya perdiste tu fuerza para llorar y expresar tu tristeza? Muy pronto te convertirás en cadáver. Se burló la Diosa de cabellos azules.

Ikki y Nelson avanzaron con dificultad hacia el sitio donde habían caído, justo en ese momento, LadyBug y Chat Noir aparecieron para darles una mano.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó Nelson.

\- Soy LadyBug. Se presentó la chica.

\- Y yo soy Chat Noir. Agregó el chico rubio.

\- ¡Vinieron, sabía que vendrían! Se alegró Lisa, mientras que iba hacia ellos.

En ese momento, Jaga volvió a aparecer para bloquearles el paso.

\- Fuera de mi camino, tengo que ayudar a Seiya. Le ordenó Ikki.

\- Es inútil, ¿Por qué haces tal esfuerzo en ayudar a Seiya? Quiso saber Jaga.

\- Porque él es mi amigo. Respondió Ikki, sonriendo.

* * *

A su vez, dentro de las cámaras subterráneas, Hyoga se hallaba arrastrándose para salir de allí con Allison, mientras que dejaban atrás al cuerpo de Christ de la Cruz del Sur.

\- _No tienes por qué sentir respeto por un amigo que han derrotado, eso es lo que te convierte en un Guerrero Poderoso, esto es algo que no puede entender alguien como tú, quien vendió su Alma a un Dios Maligno y que solo sabe pelear por amor a las peleas. Nosotros peleamos por Athena y por nuestros amigos que aman la Paz._ Le dijo Ikki, mientras que Shiryu, Martin, las Gemelas Sherri y Terri, Jessica, Shun, los Hermanos Flanders, Hyoga y Allison se ponían en marcha, recuperándose de sus batallas y dejando atrás a los enemigos vencidos.

* * *

\- _"Seiya, no puedes darte por vencido ahora, ¡se supone que tú eres un Sagrado Caballero de la Esperanza!"_ Le dio ánimos Saori al castaño, quien estaba levantándose.

\- Un Sagrado Caballero de la Esperanza. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya! Escuchó la voz de Hyoga.

\- Hyoga. Lo reconoció.

\- Es fácil morir, sin embargo no me rendiré, Allison tampoco lo hará. Dijo el ruso, quien iba avanzando con los demás.

\- ¡Cierto! Tú no eres el único que sufre, todos nosotros también estamos peleando, Seiya. Agregó Shiryu con Martin.

\- Seiya, nosotros hemos jurado que lucharemos hasta el final. Prometió Shun, quien iba con las "Cadenas" y sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Seiya, de pie! ¡Levántate! Pidió Hyoga.

\- ¡No te des por vencido, Seiya! Le pidió Ikki con Nelson.

\- Yo también estoy con Seiya. Agregó Shun.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Saori.

\- La Esperanza...de todos...mis amigos...puedo ver claramente a Athena y escuchar las voces de todos...Dijo Seiya, quien comenzó a levantarse e iluminado por su Cosmos.

* * *

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! Le volvió Ikki a Jaga, quien dio un paso atrás, mientras que Seiya escalaba para volver al Templo.

\- Si tus amigos son tan importantes, ¡entonces tienes que compartir el mismo destino que Pegaso, con mi "Puño! Sentenció Jaga, pero cuando lanzó su ofensiva, algo lo detuvo, una intensa Luz Dorada venía cuesta abajo del Templo y pronto reconocieron al Portador.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Ikki.

\- ¡Pegaso! Añadió Jaga.

\- ¡Maestro! Exclamó Bart con Lisa al verlo brillar de un intenso color dorado.

Seiya venía avanzando, resplandeciendo como si fuera el propio Sol, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

\- _"¡Se supone que ya no tiene los Cinco Sentidos..."_ Pensó Eris, mientras que una punzada de miedo le invadió.

\- " _Es cierto que ya no puedo ver, escuchar ni sentir las voces, pero el Cosmos de mis amigos me está guiando. ¡No importa lo que pase, peleare mientras exista la Esperanza en este Mundo! ¡Soy un Caballero de la Esperanza! ¡MI COSMOS ESTÁ TOTALMENTE INCENDIADO!"_ Exclamó Seiya, mientras que resplandecía aún más en los Cielos.

\- ¡Maestro, mire! Le señaló Allison a Hyoga.

\- ¡Seiya! Reconoció el ruso a su amigo.

\- ¡La Armadura Dorada, que es el más grande honor entre los Guerreros Sagrados, solo se les permite usarla por quien desarrolle el Cosmos más grande y sea igual que a la gran banda del Universo! [Exclamó Seiya, mientras que podía verse una Armadura Dorada tan familiar, donde a su vez Bart y Lisa eran llevados hacia arriba junto con su Maestro] ¡La Armadura del Signo de Sagitario nos ha elegido! [Ahora que los tres portaban la Armadura de Sagitario, en los Cielos pudo verse las Constelaciones de Pegaso, Tigre y la Casa de Virgo juntas con las de Sagitario]. He desarrollado un Cosmos tan grande que sobrepasa los Cinco Sentidos. [Dijo Seiya, ahora recuperado tras recibir el Veneno de las Flechas de Maya, mientras que el Sol se iba ocultando tras las Montañas]. ¡Saori! ¡¿Por qué estos derrumbes?!. Preguntó el castaño, mientras que iba con Bart, Lisa, LadyBug y Chat Noir para enfrentar a Eris.

\- Los Antiguos Caballeros, los que fueron echados por Athena, debido a actos diabólicos, han empezado a levantarse de la Tumba. Les dijo la Diosa de cabellos azules.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron ellos a la vez.

\- Con la Muerte de Athena, los Antiguos Guerreros que se han convertido en gusano, polvo y cenizas, ahora están volviendo de sus Tumbas ahora. Finalmente harán que esta Tierra caiga en la corrupción y me suplicarán que vuelva al Poder. Si, yo, ¡la Diosa Eris! la Sangre derramada por los tontos es la mejor ofrenda para los Dioses. ¡Jajaja!. Festejó Eris su victoria.

\- ¡No permitiremos que exista una Diosa así, los Seres Humanos no son juguetes de un Dios Maligno como tú! Sentenció Seiya y se lanzaron al ataque contra la peli azul, pero Jaga les detuvo el paso.

\- ¡Pegaso y Compañía, esta es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como ustedes, quiero pelear con ustedes con pase a la verdad! Yo que soy más que perfecto para usar la Armadura Dorada, ¡pelearé con honor!. Los desafió Jaga de Orión, quien invocó a su Constelación y preparó su ofensiva.

\- ¡Ataquemos a la vez! Pidió LadyBug y se prepararon.

Lisa y Marinette atacaron de frente, mientras que Chat Noir y Bart le hacían también de frente, no iba a ser una pelea fácil para ellos.

\- ¡"Destrucción Total"! Atacó Bart.

\- ¡"Cataclismo!" Se le unió Chat Noir y combinaron sus poderes hacia el rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se lanzó Seiya al asalto y Jaga preparó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"CHOQUE MEGA-ATÓMICO DE METEOROS"! Volvió a repetir el mismo ataque que usó contra Ikki.

En ese momento, al colisionar con Seiya, Jaga no vio que Bart, Lisa, Marinette y Adrien se habían unido para protegerlo y con el castaño impidieron que el ataque se cumpliera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi "Choque de Meteoros"! Se sorprendió Jaga de ver el fracaso de ataque.

\- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! Exclamó Lisa y Bart fue con su Maestro.

\- ¡QUE ARDA MI COSMOS! [Exclamó Seiya, elevándose con Bart hacia los Cielos de la Noche y las Constelaciones de Pegaso y Tigre se unieron.] ¡"COMETAS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva contar Jaga, quien se defendía pero en ese momento, ambos formaron un auténtico Cometa, el cual se dirigió en colisión contra Jaga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡El "Puño" de Seiya y Bart se convirtió en Cometa! ¡AGHHHHHH! [Gritó horrorizado, mientras que era alcanzado por la ofensiva, destruyendo su Armadura] _"Espléndido, Seiya y Bart, lo mismo Lisa, LadyBug y Chat Noir, tú y tu Aprendiz son de verdad Guerreros Sagrados"_ Los felicitó el Santo Fantasma Jaga de Orión, quien cayó muerto al suelo, tras un duro combate.

Una vez en tierra, quedaba solo Eris como último enemigo a vencer.

\- ¡Eris, no hay Fantasmas que te protejan ahora! Le dijo Seiya pero la Diosa se burló de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Se río ella.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Preguntó Marinette con Lisa.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Athena está por morir ¡y yo resucitaré!. [Dijo ella, sin importarle las bajas en sus filas, mientras que todo el sitio comenzaba a temblar] ¡Jajajaja, Jajajajaja, Jajajajjaja, Jajajajaja, Jajajajajaja!.

\- " _¡Saori! ¡Athena morirá!. Nuestra Tierra será invadida por la Maldad"_ ¡Agh! [Pensó Seiya y en ese momento, sacó el Arco y Flecha de Sagitario, iluminados él y Bart por el Cosmos Dorado, apuntaron la Flecha contra el blanco a dar].

\- ¡Chat Noir, LadyBug, Lisa, de prisa! Les pidió Bart.

\- ¡Allá vamos, hermano! Exclamó Lisa y fueron con ellos.

\- ¡Pronto, combinemos sus Cosmos con nuestros Miraculous, así podrán vencer a Eris! Mostró LadyBug su plan.

\- ¡Buen plan, Mi Lady! Le felicitó el rubio.

\- ¡Por el Poder de la Casa de Virgo y de mi Maestro Shaka! Exclamó Lisa.

\- ¡"Amuleto Encantado"!. Exclamó LadyBug y de aquel artefacto, vino una Flecha Roja, la cual fue fusionada con la Dorada.

\- ¡"Cataclismo"! Exclamó Chat Noir y le dio a la Flecha Roja, antes de fusión, su técnica más importante.

Pronto, Seiya y Bart apuntaron el Arco y la Flecha hacia la "Manzana Dorada", donde podía verse a Eris con sus fuerzas que invadirían la Tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer, Pegaso y Tigre?! De segur no les dispararán a la "Manzana Dorada", je, si se desvían, aunque sea un poco, ustedes mismos serán los que le quiten la vida a Athena. Preguntó Eris y luego trató de ponerlos en su contra.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Dijeron Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu y sus Aprendices, depositando sus confianzas en ellos.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden! Les animaron los niños de Springfield, a pesar de que Eris estaría segura de que fracasarían.

\- Jajajajaja. Reía ella, esperando aquel fracaso en la ofensiva.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, ¿por qué dudan tanto? ¡Usen su valor para disparar!"_ Les pidió Athena de que no perdieran más el tiempo y que actuaran ya.

\- Me ayudaste hace un momento, ahora es mi turno para ayudarte. Dijo Seiya y con Bart apuntaron la Flecha en dirección hacia Eris.

\- ¡No, Pegaso, Tigre, no lo hagan! Les pidió la Diosa de cabellos azules, mientras que a Athena solo le quedaban unos pocos y microscópicos centímetros de energía.

El Cosmos de Seiya y su Aprendiz, sumando al de Lisa aumentó, mostrando en el Firmamento las Constelaciones de Pegaso, Tigre, Virgo y Sagitario, era ahora o nunca, debían ya disparar la Flecha y así destruir a Eris de una buena vez.

\- ¡NO, NO, PEGASO!. Pidió desesperada Eris, quien se lanzó en un intento desesperado por detenerlos, pero fue tarde: Seiya disparó la Flecha Dorada, la cual atravesó la diadema de la Diosa, para luego viajar hasta la "Manzana Dorada", perforándola y salvando la vida de Athena.

La Diosa de la Guerra Eris había sido destruida, su alma cayó para siempre en los Oscuros Abismos del Más Allá, perdiéndose para siempre, mientras que el Templo y todas las edificaciones que se habían levantado anteriormente, debido a la destrucción de la "Manzana Dorada", comenzaron a colapsar.

\- ¡Debemos ir, ya! Pidió Marinette, cuando en ese momento, ambos protagonistas volvieron a la normalidad.

Pronto todo el sitio comenzó a desplomarse mientras que ellos huían, el Templo de Eris y las Casas que habían allí desaparecieron por completo. Seiya, Ikki, Nelson, Bart, Lisa, Marinette y Adrien con Plagg y Tikki habían escapado, pero en dónde estaban Shun, Hyoga, Saori, Erii, Shiryu, Martin, Allison, Jessica, las Gemelas Sherri y Terri, Rafa, Milhouse y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¿Dónde está Saori? [Quiso saber Seiya, mientras que se sacaba el Casco Dorado de Sagitario].

Pero en medio del silencio tras los derrumbes, una voz les llamó a lo lejos.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Escucharon la voz de Hyoga.

\- ¡Hermano! Exclamó Shun.

Una luz al fondo de todo se pudo divisar y su fuente era la misma Saori Kido, quien había sido salvada gracias al heroísmo, valentía y decisión de Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Marinette y Adrien. Ella apareció con los demás que faltaban, incluyendo Erii, quien estaba sana y salva como los demás y en los brazos de Hyoga.

\- Ikki, Nelson, gracias por ayudarnos. Gracias, Seiya, niños. Les agradeció Athena a ellos, mientras que su Cosmo volvía a emerger con fuerza.

\- ¡Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu! Exclamó Seiya y fue hasta ellos.

\- ¡Milhouse, Rafa, Martin, Rod, Todd, amigos, están vivos! Agregó Bart.

\- ¡Ikki! Se alegró Shun de ver a su hermano y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Lo logramos! Festejó Bart.

\- ¡Vencimos a la Diosa Eris! Añadió Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Sí! Festejaron todos ellos, en señal de victoria.

\- _"Eris, perdiste, no importa la clase de Mal que intente entrar en este Mundo, mis Caballeros y yo siempre los venceremos con nuestra Fe y nuestra Esperanza"_ Dio su palabra Athena, mientras que la Estatua de la Diosa aparecía detrás de ella, marcando la victoria del Bien.

* * *

Pronto iniciaron el viaje de vuelta a casa, mientra que Marinette y Adrien iban tomados de la mano, Bart y Lisa se acercaron, lo mismo Seiya, ya que había algo que debían guardar en secreto y era sobre ellos.

\- Ya ahora saben que mi hermano, mis amigos y yo somos Santos de Bronce de Athena, nosotros prometemos nunca revelar sus identidades, ya que vimos que ustedes son LadyBug y Chat Noir, así que quédense tranquilos, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros para siempre. Juró Bart en nunca revelar las identidades de ellos.

\- Son muy amables, gracias, nosotros prometemos contarles al Mundo sobre los héroes que derrotaron a la Diosa Eris, solo espero que en París nos crean. Dijo Marinette.

\- Y así será, el Mal nunca triunfará y esta historia siempre será relatada, pasará de generación a generación. Dijo Lisa por su parte, quien le dio un abrazo a su amiga de cabellos azules y al rubio.

\- Así se habla, Lisa, así se habla. Le felicitó Seiya, mientras que iban dejando atrás las Montañas, volviendo con el Amanecer hacia Atenas con los presentes y con el Futuro y la Paz en el Mundo aseguradas.

\- Esta aventura recién comienza. Añadió Bart, sabiendo que para ellos habrían más adelante nuevos retos, aventuras y enemigos a vencer, pero en los cuales ellos jamás se iban a rendir y que darían combates y guerra sin cuartel, por el bien y el futuro de la Humanidad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Después de dos días largos escribiéndola, finalmente he terminado con la primera de las películas, "Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia" :D. Espero que lo disfruten, quería adelantarme un poco con éstas, ya que con The Lost Canvas me lleve un poco más de tiempo, hasta el final de la Segunda Temporada del anime con los capítulos, luego iré con el manga para continuarlo y...¡Pidamos que para Navidad, Kurumada saque otra tanda de "Next Dimension" y que hagan ya la Tercera Temporada del anime de "The Lost Canvas"!.**

 **Se preguntarán por qué no aparece Hawk Moth, bueno, en un principio pensaba que lo debería poner, pero luego lo terminé rechazando esa idea, ya que no era tendría sentido, en especial porque lo de Eris era por magia de ella y no por obra del villano, quien sabemos que es el padre de Adrien Agreste. Otra cosa que resaltaré es que tal vez Marinette y Adrien no tuvieron mucho de acción, pero lo tuvieron en el sentido de la pelea contra Eris, ahí quería enfocarme más :3. Pero tranquilos, al final he decidido que para "Episodio G" los pondré junto con Rick, Morty y Summer y los de The Loud House :D.**

 **Espero que les guste la primera de las películas, más adelante haré la de Abel y la de Lucifer y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen con las aventuras de Seiya y sus amigos :D en sus luchas por defender a Athena del Mal: Mando saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, lady-sailor (para ambos, FreedomGundam96 y lady-sailor, voy a utilizar las Armaduras que me mandaron para las chicas de MLP en Saint Shö), Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D Cuídense, amigos, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos de "The Lost Canvas" y en las dos películas de Saint Seiya, que tengan un buen Viernes para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
